Crashed!
by Nephthys1
Summary: It's about a plane crash and the rest you'll have to read to find out. it's G/D! I hope you like it!!!


A/n: Another story by me!! It's G/D! Hope you all like this one, I kinda like it, and this took me a while. Please don't be mad at me for not splitting it in chapters, but I like writing one long story and not writing one chapter every time. Hope you understand that. Oh yeah, nothing, absolutly nothing, only the plot maybe is mine. I really wish I owned Draco but such is life. Well, please read and review. I really need your opinion on this one!!! Thanks!  
  
Crashed!  
  
Ginny looked at the broken wing of the plane. The rest of the plane was missing, so were the rest of the people, if they were still alive. Ginny was going on vacation with Harry and Ron. Hermione wasn't coming , she was on vacation in Bulgaria with Krum. But anyway, on their way to Argentinia one of the motors of the plane stopped and it crashed in the Amazon forest. Ginny was all alone.  
  
'Hello?! Someone out there?!' she shouted.  
  
No answer. She signed and walked around the wing when she heared someone mutter.  
  
'Stupid muggles. I don't understand why my dad send me with this thing to my grandparents! Just look at me! My new robes, all coverd in dirt, and it's teared!!'.  
  
Ginny recognized the drawling voice.  
  
'Oh no not you!' she said.  
  
'Huh what?!' Malfoy snapped.  
  
Malfoy came out of the bushes looking very mad.  
  
'Oh god no! This can't be happening, Being stuck in the Amazon with a Weasley. Great, just great'.  
  
'Shut up'.  
  
'Why should I?'.  
  
'Cause nagging won't help you here'.  
  
'Ohw, sorry momma. I didn't know you were mad' Malfoy said with a voice of a baby.  
  
'Aah, is little Malfoykinnies dirtie?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Oh you just shut up, or I'll shut your mouth!'.  
  
'Mad are we?'.  
  
'Yeah, and you know why? Because this plane or what's it called crashed, I'm stuck here with you and everyone will think I'm dead and won't go looking for me!'.  
  
'Why are you even in a plane?'.  
  
'My grandparents live in Buenos Aires and I was going to them this holiday. Why are you here?'.  
  
'I'm on holiday with Harry and Ron but I think they are dead'.  
  
'You serious? Potter the wonder boy, dead?'.  
  
'Don't do that' Ginny said almost starting to cry.  
  
'Hello?! Can someone help me?' Someone shouted.  
  
Ginny and Malfoy turned around and saw Harry dragging Ron towards them.  
  
'Harry! Ron! Oh, I'm glad to see you!' Ginny said hugging Harry and then sat down to help Ron.  
  
His face was all covered in blood and he looked very sad.  
  
'Ginny' Ron said smiling.  
  
'Hey, big brother. I'm glad you are okay. Found anymore survivers?'.  
  
'No, but I see you did'.  
  
'You don't believe who he is!'.  
  
'Malfoy!' Harry gasped.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Malfoy stand next to the plane's wing.  
  
'Hello Potter, not dead?'.  
  
'No, too bad you aren't'.  
  
'Oh just shut up!'.  
  
'No you shut up!'.  
  
'Quit it, both of you!' Ginny shouted.  
  
Harry and Malfoy looked at her, starteled.  
  
'We just have to find a place to stay for the night, tomorrow we'll see what we are going to do. So let's start looking'.  
  
Everyone went to look in the bushes till Harry shouted he found some sort of cave.  
The rest walked to him.  
  
'Are we going to sleep here?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'Yeah, were would you like to sleep else? I don't think they have suits here' Harry said.  
  
Ginny walked in the cave and gasped.  
  
'Oh my god'.  
  
'What is it?'.  
  
'Look at them'.  
  
There was a boy in the cave holding a sleeping girl in his arms. Ginny ran towards them.  
  
'How are you doing? Okay?'.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
'Where are your parents?'.  
  
'At home, we were going to my aunt and uncle's house'.  
  
'How old are you?'.  
  
'I'm 17 and she is 16'.  
  
Ginny looked at the girl. Harry, Ron and Malfoy walked to them.  
  
'Malfoy, get some food, and Ron, find some water' Ginny ordered.  
  
Ron and Malfoy walked away and Harry sat down next to Ginny.  
  
'Are we ever going to get back?' the boy asked.  
  
'I don't know, I really don't know'.  
  
'I miss my parents' The girl suddenly said.  
  
'I miss them too, Angel' the boy said.  
  
'Her name is Angel?'.  
  
'Yeah, and I'm Tommie'.  
  
'Hi, I'm Ginny and this is Harry. Those other boys are Ron, he is my brother and the other is Malfoy, but don't pay any attention to him'.  
  
'I heared that Weasley!' Malfoy said walking back in the cave with some fruit.  
  
'Well they shouldn't, you are just a big brat'.  
  
'Fine, I'll eat the food myself then'.  
  
'Okay, okay. I'm sorry, can I have some food? They need food'.  
  
Malfoy threw Ginny some fruit. Ginny gave some to Tommie and some to Angel and the rest she ate with Harry. They left some for Ron. After 20 minutes Ron came back with a sack of water. Ron put the sack on the ground and eat some fruit. Harry made a fire and the sat around it, except for Malfoy who was sitting outside the cave, shivering.   
  
'I don't need their help, I don't' he said to himself.  
  
Ginny came out of the cave.  
  
'Hey Malfoy, want to come in? it's very cold outside. We have a fire inside' Ginny asked.  
  
'No' Malfoy returned stubborn.  
  
'Fine, I won't ask again' Ginny said walking back to the others.  
  
'Is he coming?' Ron asked.  
  
'No'.  
  
Angel was sleeping against her brother. Harry found some leaves and made five beds of it. Tommie laid Angel in her bed and then Tommie went to his bed.  
  
'I don't want to sleep, I miss my parents!' he said suddenly.  
  
'You have to sleep, we are going to look for a way out of here tomorrow so you have to get some sleep'.  
  
'No I don't want to sleep'.  
  
'Please try'.  
  
Tommie laid his head down and Ginny started to sing to him softly. Outside Malfoy listened to Ginny's voice and he felt himself doze off.  
  
'MALFOY!' Ron shouted next morning.  
  
Ginny flew up. Malfoy was laughing and Ron was all wet.  
  
'Malfoy! Don't spill the water!' Ginny shouted.  
  
'Why? There's a lot more in the river, down the path'.  
  
'There is a river?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Tommie, Angel and Harry woke too.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'Malfoy spilled water all over me' Ron said.  
  
'I'm going to fresh up, want to come Angel?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Angel and Ginny stood up and left. The walked down a little path to a river. Ginny pulled of her robes and jumped into the water. Angel undressed and went in the water too. Ginny washed herself. When Ginny and Angel climbed out of the river the saw that their clothes were all teared. Ginny teared the top of her robes of so there was a skirt over. She did the same by Angel. She found two big leaves and bounded it around Angel's body and then around hers. She looked very beautifull in it. Then she and Angel walked back to the cave. Ron, Harry and Malfoy gasped at the same time when they saw Ginny come in.  
  
'Gin, what have you done with your robes?' Ron asked.  
  
'Made a skirt out of it'.  
  
Malfoy's mouth was still open.  
  
'Close your mouth Malfoy' Ginny said laughing.  
  
'Huh? What?'.  
  
'You were drawling over my sister' Ron said.  
  
'No I wasn't. I'm going to fresh up' Malfoy said walking away.  
  
'Yes he was' Ron muttered and then he followed him.  
  
Harry and Tommie walked after them.  
  
'Why is everyone so mad at him?' Angel asked.  
  
'He is always teasing us. No one likes him, I think'.  
  
'Don't you like him?'.  
  
Ginny flushed red.  
  
'No, I guess not'.  
  
'Is Harry your boyfriend?'.  
  
'No he isn't. I had a crush on him, but not anymore. He became a bit to idle for me'.  
  
'Malfoy is cute'.  
  
'Yeah, kinda. Without his temper he is'.  
  
'Why aren't you nice to him then?'.  
  
'Because he isn't nice to me'.  
  
'Maybe he'll be nice to you if you be nice to him'.  
  
'Maybe, well let's get something to eat' Ginny said and she went outside to get some fruit.  
  
When she walked around the corner she heared a waterfall clater onto the stones. She walked to the lake and saw Malfoy, standing naked under it. Ginny gasped. Malfoy had his eyes closed so he didn't see her. Ginny flushed red. He looks cute that way, oh god, look at him! Look how nice built he is. Oh I wish I could hold him, kiss him. But I can't, I can't like him. He is a big selfish very good looking brat. Ginny sat down, still watching Malfoy. She couldn't look the other way.   
  
'Ginny, what are you looking at?!' Malfoy shouted all of a sudden, turning red.  
  
'Huhm?'.  
  
'You were looking at me!'.  
  
Ginny flushed red.  
  
'Don't look, I'm naked! Let me get dressed'.  
  
'As if I didn't notice' Ginny muttered.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Nothing'.   
  
Ginny looked the other way as Malfoy got out of the water and dressed. He pulled on his trousers and a t-shirt. Then he walked to Ginny.  
  
'Why were you looking at me?'.  
  
'I must say you look very nice' Ginny giggled.  
  
'Stop that! I hate giggeling girls!'.  
  
'Sorry. I think it is just funny that I get to see you naked. Never thought I would'.  
  
'Don't get any ideas, and never ever sneak up at me again. I don't like spying'.  
  
'Okay, I'm going to make breakfast. Bye, oh yeah I'm expecting you to come. You look very hungry. Good bye, Draco'.  
  
'Draco? Not little brat or sneering Malfoy?'.  
  
'You were calling me Ginny just 2 minutes ago so I thought I would call you Draco'.  
  
Ginny turned around and walked back to the cave. Harry, Ron and Tommie were already there.  
  
'What took you so long?' Ron asked.  
  
'Had a little problem'.  
  
'What problem?'.  
  
'Oh noting important'. Ginny giggled.  
  
Seconds later Malfoy came in. He sat down against the wall and watched Ginny. Ginny gave everyone their fruit.  
  
'Here, eat it' she said to Malfoy.  
  
'Bet you've done something to it'.  
  
'No! shut it now! Just eat it!' Ginny said furious and then she walked back to the fire and eat her fruit herself.  
  
Malfoy looked suspicious at the fruit but he tried it.  
  
'See? You're not dead yet' Ginny said.  
  
'Most potions work an hour after you ate or drank it'.  
  
'Oh just shut up, I haven't done anything to it!'.  
  
'We have to go and find a way out of here' Harry said.  
  
'Got any ideas?' Ron asked.  
  
'Maybe we should cross the river'.  
  
'Yeah, let's go down there when we finished'.  
  
They ate quickly. When they were done they got up and left. The walked down to the river. Harry helped Ginny cross it and when they were on the other side they looked around.  
  
'Want to continue down the river or walk back in the forest?'.  
  
'Maybe we should walk down the river' Tommie suggested.  
  
They aggreed and walked down. Ginny was talking to Angel. Harry and Ron were in the front with Tommie and Malfoy was walking 2 meters behind Ginny.  
  
'Malfoy? Why are you walking 2 meters behind us?' Angel asked.  
  
'Cause I hate to be near Potter and his friends'.  
  
'Why, what's wrong with Harry?'.  
  
'He is a stupid brat'.  
  
'Look who's talking' Ginny said.  
  
'Shut up'.  
  
'Why do you hate everyone?'.  
  
'Because everyone likes Potter'.  
  
'Jealous, are we?'.  
  
Malfoy flushed red. Ginny and Angel stopped to let Malfoy catch up with them. Then they walked further after Harry, Ron and Tommie.  
  
'Why are you waiting for me?'.  
  
'Because no one should walk alone, even if it is a stupid spoiled brat like you'.  
  
'Thanks for the compliment, Weasley'.  
  
'Well yeah, I like giving people compliments' Ginny said.  
  
'Especially Potter'.  
  
'No, not him. Maybe you haven't noticed yet but I don't like him anymore. He still is very nice but I don't like him like I used to, it was just a childish crush'.  
  
'You can get better than him, guess you knew'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Haven't you got eyes? Every boy at Hogwarts is looking at you when you pass'.  
  
'Yeah, I noticed'.  
  
'What is Hogwarts?' Angel asked.  
  
She was a muggle so she didn't know anything about wizards.  
  
'It is a school wich we go to'.  
  
'Cool, where is it?'.  
  
'Erm, some where in England'.  
  
'She is a muggle?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'Well, what would you expect to find in a muggle plane?' Ginny asked.  
  
'What's a muggle?'.  
  
'Oh nothing. Just a word he likes to use'.  
  
'Was it an insult?'.  
  
'No it wasn't' Malfoy said.  
  
Ginny looked at him strangly. Was Malfoy being nice to a muggle?  
  
Harry, Ron and Tommie stopped in front of them.  
  
'Still want to continue down the river?' Harry asked looking around.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'What?! Ginny come here! I don't want you to talk to Malfoy'.  
  
'Ron, shut up. Malfoy is being very nice, well, he is to Angel. Just walk on okay?'.  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy and then he turned around and walked on.  
  
'Wow, were you protecting me Weasley?'.  
  
'Her name is Ginny, if you haven't notice yet' Angel said.  
  
'Yeah I know'.  
  
'So why don't you call her that?'.  
  
'Because he likes to call stinking Weasley by their last name' Ginny said.  
  
'No I don't. You don't stink but my father taught me to call people by their last name'.  
  
'Well, he isn't listening now, is he?' Angel asked.  
  
'No guess not, okay I'll call you Ginny, but you call me Draco'.  
  
'Okay, deal' Ginny said sticking out her hand.  
  
Draco shook it.  
  
'So where are you from?' Ginny asked to Angel.  
  
'Ireland'.  
  
'Cool, I've been there once, on a holiday' Draco said.  
  
'Draco, where is your house?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Why would you want to know that?'.  
  
'You never told anyone, I would like to know that'.  
  
'It's in Wales, near the Snowdon'.  
  
'Like it there?'.  
  
'Well yeah, especially if my father wasn't there'.  
  
'You don't like him?' Angel asked.  
  
'No, better, I hate him!'.  
  
'I never knew that' Ginny said.  
  
'There is a lot more that you don't know about'.  
  
'And you never gave anybody the chance to find out'.  
  
'Why should I?'.  
  
'It's nice to have people who know and care about you'.  
  
'Well, what would you want to know then?'.  
  
'How your childhood was'.  
  
'Well, all the days were the same. I woke up. My dad shouted at me for being 2 minutes late at breakfast. I would go to school then. When I got home, my mother was crying, her face all blue. My dad had hit her, because she didn't do something how he wanted it. I stood up for my mother, got hit myself. At 7 o'clock straight we ate. Then I had to do my homework and at half past 9 I went to bed'.  
  
'But that is awfull, couldn't you do anything about it?'.  
  
'No, if I would do something my dad would kill me for sure. He almost did one time'.  
  
'I'm so sorry for you'.  
  
'Don't be'.  
  
'I am. This is very bad Draco'.  
  
'My mum send me to my grandparents of my mothers side. She is going to leave my dad this holiday. She'll send me an owl when she has found a place'.  
  
'You can stay with us in the mean time, if we ever get home'.  
  
'That's nice, Ginny. But I don't think your brother will approve'.  
  
'Fuck my brother, he hasn't got anything to do about it'.  
  
'Wow, never thought you would say something bad about your brother' Draco said laughing.  
  
'Well, I do that very often'.  
  
'What did you mean by my mum will send me an owl?' Angel asked.  
  
'Erm, that she is sending me a letter'.  
  
'What's up with the owl'.  
  
'Oh, erm everyone at our school uses the word owl in stead of letter' Draco said quickly.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'You are very nice, you know that?' Ginny said.  
  
'You're too. Never thought you would be'.  
  
'Well, you just have to know me'.  
  
'Yeah guess so, so how was your childhood?'.  
  
'Nice, except for being overshadowed by all my brothers. Charlie and Percy were the family pride. Fred and George were funny and always cheered up everyone. Bill and Ron are very good Quidditch players and I was nothing, well, I was the only girl in the family'.  
  
'What's quidditch?'.  
  
'Some sport at our school'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'You had six brothers?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'That's a lot'.  
  
'I know, but my mum is very proud that I'm a perfect'.  
  
'Yeah, I was a perfect too, last year in my 5th year'.  
  
'Going for Head boy next year?'.  
  
'No, don't want to be Head boy with Granger'.  
  
'Oh yeah, wonder how she is doing in Bulgaria'.  
  
'What's she doing there?'.  
  
'Visiting Krum'.  
  
'What? They still going out?'.  
  
'Yeah, but she doesn't like him. She told me she had a crush on Ron'.  
  
'She likes your brother?'.  
  
'Yeah, amazing isn't it'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Angel fell to the ground.  
  
'Angel, what's wrong?' Ginny asked shocked.  
  
'I'm just tired. We are walking for over 3 hours now. I can't stand on my feet anymore'.  
  
'Ron! Wait a second!' Ginny shouted.  
  
Ron, Harry and Tommie ran back to Angel, Ginny and Draco.  
  
'Angel!' Tommie said.  
  
'She is just tired' Ginny said.  
  
'Here, get on my back. I'll carry you' Draco said.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
'What? Being nice all of a sudden?' Ron asked.  
  
'I changed okay? Shut up now'.  
  
Draco turned around and Angel climbed on his back. The group walked on. Angel fell asleep on Draco's back.   
  
'Are you always so helpful?' Ginny asked smiling.  
  
'Well yeah, as a knight I must save a damsell in distress' he said grinning.  
  
'I like you Draco. You can be very nice if you get to know you'.  
  
'You're very nice too'.  
  
Ginny flushed red. Ron, Harry and Tommie were walking 5 meters in front of them so they couldn't hear them.  
  
'I'm tired too' Ginny said.  
  
'Want to stop for a moment?'.  
  
'No, or else we can't keep up with the others'.  
  
'They'll stop too if they can't see us anymore'.  
  
'Okay then, just for a minute or so'.  
  
Ginny sat down on a rock. Draco laid Angel down on the ground and sat in front of Ginny.  
  
'Ouch!'.  
  
'What is it?'.  
  
'My feet hurt'.  
  
Draco pulled of Ginny's shoes and massaged her feet.  
  
'Where did you learn to do that?' Ginny asked in amazement.  
  
'I don't know, I used to do this to my mother. It came natural'.  
  
Ginny relaxed. But then she jumped.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'I can't see the others. I don't want to get lost!'.  
  
'Ease up a little. They are still walking down the river. Eventually we'll find them or they'll find us'.  
  
'We have to walk on'.  
  
'You sure?'.  
  
'Yeah, I think I can walk again'.  
  
Ginny put on her shoes again and stood up. At that moment Tommie came running towards them.  
  
'Hey, where were you?' he asked.  
  
'Ginny's feet were hurting so we stopped for a while, where are the others?'.  
  
'Down the river, I went back to look for you'.  
  
'Here, you carry Angel. I'll carry Ginny'.  
  
Angel woke up for a little as she climbed on Tommie's back and then fell asleep again.  
  
'Here, climb on' Draco said, bending down.  
  
'You don't have to do this. I can walk for myself'.  
  
'We still have a long way to go'.  
  
'Guess you're right'.  
  
Ginny climbed on Draco's back and the two boys walked down the creek to Ron and Harry. When they saw them, Ron came running towards them and pulled Ginny of Draco's back.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' He shouted at him.  
  
'She was tired and her feet hurt, so I carried her!'.  
  
'Ron, it's true. I almost couldn't stand on my feet anymore. Draco was just helping me'.  
  
'Oh so now it's Draco!'.  
  
'Ron, stop it! Just be nice to him!'.  
  
Harry came walking towards them.  
  
'She's right Ron. Be nice to him. We have to work together or else we won't survive out here. I believe him he was just helping Ginny'.  
  
'Thanks' Draco said.  
  
'Well okay, but I'll carry her from here'.  
  
'Ron, you can't hold me. I'm way to heavy for you and second you are to skinny to carry me'.  
  
'Let Malfoy carry her' Harry said.  
  
'My name is Draco'.  
  
'Sorry, let Draco carry her then'.  
  
'Okay, but I'll keep an eye on him' Ron said turning around.  
  
Ginny climbed on Draco's back again. Together they walked like that for another 2 hours. Then the river ended in a waterfall and they couldn't continue.   
  
'Where to go now?' Harry asked.  
  
'Let's find a place to stay for the night' Ron suggested.  
  
They found another cave, but smaller this time. Ginny and Angel were asleep. Draco and Tommie put them down and Harry made a fire. Again they made beds out of leaves. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, shivering. Harry, Ron, Tommie and Angel were looking for some food. Draco walked to Ginny and he pulled his t-shirt off and wrapped it around Ginny.  
  
'Draco, you will get a cold that way'.  
  
'Yeah, but else you do'.  
  
'I never knew you cared'.  
  
'I do care, I don't want you to get a cold'.  
  
'That's nice of you'.  
  
Ginny was still shivering. Draco sat down next to her and he put an arm around her. Ginny laid her head down on his shoulder. Draco rocked her back and forth till she fell asleep. They staid that way for about an half an hour. Then Harry came into the cave.  
  
'Aaah, how cute' he said.  
  
'Shut up, she fell asleep and she was very cold. You know I don't like her like that'.  
  
'Don't let her hear that. I think she is quite fond of you'.  
  
'No, she still sees me as that git'.  
  
'But you don't mind right?' Harry asked.  
  
'No I don't. Let her think of me whatever she wants'.  
  
'I thought you really liked her'.  
  
'I like her but not as that'. I already told you that. I can't like a girl like that in just one day. And she still is a poor Weasley'.  
  
'Don't talk about her that way!'.  
  
'Why, you like her do you?'.  
  
'Erm, Well I like her a bit more then I used to like her'.  
  
'Be my guest and take my place'.  
  
Harry took Draco's place and he holded Ginny. None of the two boys knew that Ginny was awake and that she heared every thing. She let it that way, and she would ignore Draco as much as she could. That slimy git! I'll kill him for this. I thought he was a friend. Well he likes me but not like me like I like him! Oh god, I'll ignore him forever and I will go back to liking Harry. He said he like me more than he used to, but I can't stop thinking about Draco, he's just so cute, and handsome, and nice and adorable, and sweet and... every thing that's left, Ginny thought. Draco walked away. Ginny moved and looked up at Harry.  
  
'Hey sleepy head'.  
  
'Hi, where's Draco?'. Not like I didn't know.  
  
'He is outside, looking for fruit'.  
  
'So why are you here?'.  
  
'I thought I would take his place'.  
  
He wanted you to!  
  
'Oh, you didn't mind?'.  
  
'No, why would I mind?'.  
  
'Because you don't like me'.  
  
'I do like you'.  
  
Harry flushed red.  
  
'Really?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'No you do not, I see it in your eyes'.  
  
'I do like you!'.  
  
'Proove it'.  
  
Harry bend down and kissed her. Ginny had never kissed like this, but she wished this was Draco and not Harry. She didn't knew that Harry was thinking something like that, he liked Angel. Harry pushed Ginny's mouth open with his tounge and started to explore her mouth and Ginny did the same. At that moment Draco, Tommie, Ron and Angel came in.  
  
'Oops, sorry. We'll leave for a moment shall we?' Angel said.  
  
Draco was looking jealous, he did have feelings for Ginny but he couldn't show them so he told Harry he didn't have any. Ron was looking furious and was about to shout at Ginny when Angel pulled him away.  
  
'Hey, that's my sister!'.  
  
'Yeah, and?'.  
  
'And she is kissing with my best friend!'.  
  
'So?'.  
  
'So? So? She doesn't do that! She is my little sister!'.  
  
'And what if Harry started?'.  
  
'He didn't, I just know he wouldn't. He doesn't like her'.  
  
'Well, it seems he does, or else he would have broken away already!'.  
  
Ron was still furious but didn't say anything. 10 minutes Angel spoke up.  
  
'I guess they are done now, let's go back'.  
  
They walked back to the cave. Angel was right. Harry was holding Ginny in his arms and they were talking quiet. Ron sat down next to Harry, glaring at him. Harry ignored him. Angel sat down next to Ginny, Draco next to Ron and Tommie next to Draco. They all took some fruit and ate it. Nobody said anything. Ron kept glaring at Harry and Ginny. Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'What?!' she snapped.  
  
'You're asking me that? I better should ask you what you were doing!'.  
  
'Oh shut it! Like you never snogged Hermione!'.  
  
Ron turned red.  
  
'What? You kissed Granger?' Draco asked laughing.  
  
'Shut up, it was only once'.  
  
'So why do you bother? Harry kissed me only once'.  
  
'What?! You started it?!' Ron shouted at Harry.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'I thought you were my friend!'.  
  
'How mature Ron!' Ginny shouted and walked out of the cave.  
  
Ron looked furious and the fire. Harry stood up but was being pulled down by Ron.  
  
'Ron, let me go!'.  
  
'No, I won't let you go and fuck my sister!'.  
  
'Ron!'.  
  
Ron slapped Harry. Harry looked startled at Ron. This time Draco stood up. Ron pulled him down too but Harry jumped on Ron and fought him. Draco quickly stood up and walked out of the cage. Angel was looking scared at Harry and Ron and Tommie was trying to hold them apart.  
  
'Gin, you're here?'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm'.  
  
Draco walked to Ginny. She was sitting against a tree next to the creek. She was crying.  
  
'Gin, are you okay?'.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine. But I'm going to kill Ron. I will'.  
  
'Don't say that. He was just protecting you'.  
  
'No, he wasn't. He knows Harry and he won't do anything to me!'.  
  
'They're fighting now'.  
  
'What?!'.  
  
'Ron slapped Harry and when I stood up to go to look for you Ron pulled me down and Harry jumped on him and started slapping him'.  
  
'Why did Ron slap Harry?'.  
  
'Harry wanted to go after you but Ron held him down and said he wouldn't let Harry erm... well forget it'.  
  
'What? Tell me'.  
  
'He wouldn't let Harry fuck you. When Harry told him off Ron slapped him'.  
  
'He said that?! Oh, I'm going to kill him for sure!' Ginny said standing up.  
  
'Ginny no, let them fight it out'.  
  
'Why? I won't let Ron kill Harry!'.  
  
'Ginny, don't do it'.  
  
'You can't stop me'.  
  
Ginny ran back to the cave. Ron and Harry were still fighting.   
  
'STOP!' Ginny shouted.  
  
Ron and Harry looked up. Harry's nose was bleeding and he had his lip cut and Ron had a blue eye.  
  
'What do you think you are doing, Ron? Wait till mum hears this'.  
  
'Gin, we are in the middle of nowhere. We'll never get back!'.  
  
Ginny started to cry. Harry climbed of Ron and walked to Ginny. He put an arm around her and Ginny flung her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
'Shhh it's okay. We'll get back. Ron didn't know what he was saying' Harry said trying to calm Ginny.   
  
Ginny let go of Harry and went to her leaves bed. She laid down and starting to hum herself to sleep. After an hour the rest followed her. Ron was keeping an eye on Harry. Harry was put on the other side of the cave, as far away as he could from Ginny. Draco couldn't sleep. He heard Ginny still wasn't asleep. He stood up and sat down next to her, stroking her hair.  
  
'Harry?' Ginny wisphered.  
  
'No, Draco'.  
  
'What are you doing?'.  
  
'I heared you still were crying. I couldn't sleep also'.  
  
Ginny turned around and faced him.  
  
'You like Harry, don't you?'.  
  
'Erm, to be honest I don't. he is cute but he's not the one I love, but the one I love doesn't like me like I like him. He doesn't like me like that'.  
  
Ginny hoped he got the message. She looked at his face and saw him turning red. So he understood.  
  
'I have the same problem. She likes me but not like I like her. She is very cute'.  
  
'Who is she?'.  
  
'You don't know her'.  
  
'Tell me'.  
  
Without thinking Draco bent over and he kissed Ginny. This time Ginny was really enjoying the kiss. Someone coughed and Draco broke away from Ginny. Draco looked around and saw Harry standing behind him.  
  
'What are you doing?'.  
  
'I, er... I...'.  
  
'What are you doing up Harry?' Ginny asked.  
  
It was very dark in the cave but Ginny and Draco could see Harry flush.  
  
'Harry?' someone asked.  
  
'Ginny looked around and saw Angel sitting up in her leaves bed.  
Harry flushed even redder.  
  
'Harry! She is younger than you!'.  
  
'Yeah, and? So are you!'.  
  
'Oh yeah sorry'.  
  
'Why are you awake?' Draco asked.  
  
'Erm... I just woke up 10 minutes ago and I saw you kissing'.  
  
'You're lying! We didn't kiss for 10 minutes. It was hardly one minute'.  
  
'But that doesn't matter, I saw you kissing!'.  
  
'Yeah, sorry Harry'.  
  
Angel stood up and walked towards them.  
  
'Harry? What's going on?'.  
  
'I saw Draco and Ginny kissing'.  
  
'So? You are cheating on her too!'.  
  
'What?!' Draco asked.  
  
'I'm sorry Ginny, but Angel and I started to like each other very much'.  
  
'I understand, but you should've told me'.  
  
'Yeah I know, I'm so sorry'.  
  
'Don't be'.  
  
'I'll get back to bed' Draco said.  
  
'Could you stay a bit more?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
'We'll leave, I was just about to go outside' Harry said.  
  
He and Angel walked out of the cave. Ron and Tommie were still asleep.  
  
'Can you believe that?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No, but I'm glad he liked Angel, so now I can love you without being beat up by Harry'.  
  
'Ron still can'.  
  
'He won't'.  
  
'What makes you so sure?'.  
  
'He'll never now'.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Because we will not tell him, and we will not get caught'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Draco bent down again and kissed Ginny. Ginny pulled him further down until he was on top of her. Ginny shivered. She was cold and she never had a boy lying on top of her.  
  
'You're cold?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco moved of her and laid down next to her. He pulled Ginny against him and started stroking her hair. Ginny laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. They fell asleep that way. At 5 o'clock in the morning Draco woke Ginny.  
  
'Hmmm?'.  
  
'Ron and the rest will wake up soon'.  
  
'Oh yeah'.  
  
Ginny moved away from me. I brushed her one more time trough her hair and then I went back to my own leaves bed. He laid down but he couldn't sleep. I just kissed her! I feel wonderful! I never felt better and I guess I never will. Then a really strange thing happened. And owl flutterd into the cave. It dropped a letter and started nibbeling the food. Ginny was asleep again so Draco opened the letter. It was for him.  
  
Dear Draco  
  
Are you enjoying yourself in Argentinia? I hope so. I left your dad. I'm staying at Remus' house. He said I could stay with him if I wanted. I have some bad news tough. The night I left your dad he killed himself. It wasn't because of that I left him but Voldemort didn't make him his first follower and he was so sad so he killed himself. Well, then we won't have to worry about him anymore. Remus and I are going to pick you up in Argentinia, cause I want to see my parents again. Enjoy the rest of the holiday.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
Draco looked at the letter. My father, dead? That is some of the best news I ever got because I really hated him. But why is my mum staying with Lupin? I'll ask her if I see her, if I will get back. Wait, this is our way out. I'll write my mum and tell her to pick me up here. She will find me. And I will take Ginny with me!   
Draco looked for his quil. He always had a quill in his pants if he ever got in trouble. I quickly scribbled a note back.  
  
Dear mum,  
  
I guess you haven't heared yet but the plane I was on crashed. Me, Ginny, Ron, Harry and two muggles are still alive. We haven't found more survivers yet. I'm here writing to you from a cave. It's near a great waterfall. Could you get me out of here?  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Draco folded the note and gave it to the owl. The owl flew off again. Draco woke Ginny again.  
  
'Ginny, my mum send me an owl! We are going to get away from this place!' I said.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'My mum send me an owl. I wrote her back were we are and she is going to get us, I think'.  
  
'That's great!'.  
  
'Yeah, and my dad killed himself'.  
  
'Oh Draco, I'm so sorry'.  
  
'Don't be, It's the best news I ever got!'.  
  
'You serious?'.  
  
'Yeah! My mum left him and she is staying with Lupin, I wonder why though'.  
  
'But what about Angel and Tommie? We can't go back by broom. They are muggles'.  
  
'Yeah, maybe Harry will know something'.  
  
'What's will I know?' Harry asked, just waking up.  
  
'My mum is going to get us out of here. I just got an owl! But what about Angel and Tommie?' Draco asked.  
  
'Maybe your mum can get a helicopter or something and fly us to the nearest city!'.  
  
'Good idea'.  
  
'How did the owl find you?'.  
  
'I really don't know'.  
  
'I'm glad he did'.  
  
'Yeah me too'.  
  
'Who did what?' Ron said.  
  
'We are getting out of here!' Ginny said.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'We-are-getting-out-of-here!'.  
  
'How?'.  
  
'Draco's mum is going to pick us up!'.  
  
'But...?'.  
  
'He just got an owl!'.  
  
'YES!'.  
  
When Tommie and Angel woke they didn't tell them anything so they wouldn't ask questions. They stayed another week in the cave till Draco's mum and Lupin arrived.  
  
'Draco! Oh, how I missed you! Are you okay? Have you got hurt? Oh you look underfed wait till we get home, I will let the house elves cook you a marvouless dinner' his mum said.  
  
'Mum, I'm okay and I'm not underfed. Ginny is feeding us very well but I'm really sick of the bananas'.  
  
'Oh you poor boy' Narcissa said hugging Draco.  
  
'Mum, please!'.  
  
'Proffessor Lupin! What are you doing here?' Ron asked.  
  
'You know Narcissa is staying at my place so I went with her to find you'.  
  
'I'm glad we finally going to get out of here' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, Sirius is at my place too. His trial took place last monday and he is free of charges now!'.  
  
'You kidding right?'.  
  
'No I'm not!'.  
  
'I can't wait to see him again'.  
  
Tommie and Angel stood at the back of the cave watching all of them.  
Ginny walked to them.  
  
'Come and meet Lupin' she said.  
  
Angel and Tommie walked with her to Lupin.  
  
'Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, and you are?'.  
  
'I'm Tommie and this is Angel'.  
  
'Nice to meet you'.  
  
'They're muggles'.  
  
'They are?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Oh yeah offcourse, you were travelling by muggle way'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Narcissa and Draco walked towards the rest.  
  
'Hello Draco' Lupin said.  
  
'Hello'.  
  
'Hi, I'm Narcissa, Draco's mum' Narcissa said sticking out her hand.  
  
Tommie and Angel shook it. Ginny greeted Narcissa. Harry and Ron knew her already.  
  
'Mum, this is Ginny'.  
  
'Hi, I'm glad you took good care of my son'.  
  
Ginny flushed red, and Draco turned pink.  
  
'I will invite you all to my house' Lupin said.  
  
'Yeah, but first we have to go to my parents' Narcissa said.  
  
'Okay, we'll go there first'.  
  
'Erm, how do we get there?' Harry asked.  
  
'We have to put a memory charm on Angel and Tommie, we're here by broom'.  
  
'Broom?' Tommie asked.  
  
'Can't we just tell them and let them promise not to tell anyone?'.  
  
'We can do that'.  
  
'We'll tell them at my parents house' Narcissa said walking out of the cave.  
  
'How many brooms have we got?'.  
  
'I've got 3 extra so you have to share a broom'.  
  
The rest also walked out of the cave. Draco grabbed a broom first, a firebolt. There were 2 nimbusses 2001 left. Harry got one and Ron.  
  
'I'm going on a broom with Draco' Ginny said walking to Draco.  
  
'You sure? I'm not a save driver' Draco said grinning.  
  
'I'll just have to take your word for it. And you can't be worse than Percy'.  
  
Draco climbed on the broom.  
  
'You must be joking right?' Tommie asked laughing.  
  
'No, why should we be joking'.  
  
'Brooms can't fly. It only happens in books'.  
  
'Want proove?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ginny climbed on Draco's broom too and they kicked off. They flew through the air and landed in front of Tommie.  
  
'What? That isn't true'.  
  
'It is, we are wizards. We go to a special school. You might not believe us but you will get a lot of proove when we get to my grandparents house' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah, now let's go' Narcissa said climbing on her broom.  
  
Lupin, Ron and Harry also got on a broom.  
  
'Angel, come and sit on my broom' Harry said.  
  
Angel looked scared as she climbed on.  
Tommie got on Ron's broom.  
  
'Oh Draco wait, I want to sit in the front. I don't like sitting at the end of the broom' Ginny said.  
  
Draco and Ginny changed place. Draco put his arms around Ginny and then they finally flew off. Angel was screaming and Tommie was saying that it wasn't true. Draco's mum was asking me the whole way if Draco was okay because he was looking very dreaming but that was because Ginny was in his arms.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
We were still flying over the Amazon. Ginny was sleeping in my arms.   
  
'Draco? You look sad, is something wrong?'.  
  
'No mum, and I'm not looking sad. I'm very happy and I'm glad I'm finally going home'.  
  
'Draco? Are we there yet?' Ginny asked looking up at me.  
  
'Not yet, we're still above the Amazon. I'll wake you when we get there' Draco said brushing his hand over Ginny's head. She fell back asleep.  
  
'So what's up with you and the girl?' my mum asked.  
  
'Nothing, she is just my friend and she was taking very good care of me when we were in the cave. She always made dinner and cheered us up'.  
  
'I thought you had something more'.  
  
'No mum, just friends'.  
  
'And you are friends with Harry and Ron now too?'.  
  
'Yeah, they are really nice. Stupid of me that I used to tease them'.  
  
'Well, that was because of your father'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We travelled for 2 more hours and then we landed in my grandparents backgarden.   
  
'Mum, Dad? We're here!' Narcissa shouted.  
  
My grandparents came out.  
  
'Ah Draco, how are you doing? I heared you had a plane accident?'.  
  
'Yeah, but I'm fine'.  
  
I woke Ginny. She greeted and met my grandparents. My granddad is called Tony and my grandmum is Lucy. We all walked inside. They didn't change their house since the last time I got there. Lucy fussed over Narcissa about Lucius and Tony was talking to Harry, offcourse my grandparents knew famous Harry. Ron showed Tommie and Angel some magic things in the house and I went to the back garden with Ginny.  
  
'I told my mum we were just friends, so you know'.  
  
'Yeah okay, I guess that's best, I think Ron knows about us though'.  
  
'Yeah, but it seems like he doesn't mind at all'.  
  
'Guess he likes you better as my boyfriend than Harry, or he knew Harry liked Angel'.  
  
'Yeah and then he thought it wasn't fair to you'.  
  
'Well, I wasn't fair to him'.  
  
'Glad you weren't'.  
  
I grinned.  
  
'Bet you are'.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. I brushed a string of hair out of her face. Then I took her head and brought it towards me. I kissed her.   
  
'Draco, what if your mum sees us?'.  
  
'Shit, I forgot'.  
  
'I think it will look real strange if you said we were just friends but we are kissing like this'.  
  
'Like what?'.  
  
'Like this'.  
  
Ginny kissed me again. I pulled her further towards me till she lost her balance and fell on top of me. I smiled against her lips.  
  
'You planned that!' she muttered and smiled.   
  
Then she kissed me again.  
  
'Draco! Dinner!' Lucy shouted.  
  
'We're coming' I said.  
  
Ginny climbed off of me and we walked to the house. We sat down at the table. Ginny was shivering.  
  
'Oh dear, you might want to put on some other clothes. The other girl is also upstairs' Lucy said.  
  
'Yeah okay'.  
  
Ginny walked up the stairs.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I was walking up the stairs. I looked for Angel. I saw her standing in front of a mirror in one room. She was brushing her hair.  
  
'Hey' I said.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
She had trousers on with a warm sweater. I pulled a long skirt out of the closet and pulled it on. Then I put a warm sweater on also.  
  
'Why didn't you say you were a witch?' Angel asked.  
  
'You wouldn't believe me and we aren't allowed to tell muggles'.  
  
'So what are muggles?'.  
  
'Non-magical people'.  
  
'Oh okay, there are a lot of strange things in this house'.  
  
'It is a wizards house'.  
  
'Yeah, I like the clock with the names instead of the numbers on it'.  
  
'Me too, here let me use the mirror for a bit' I said.  
  
Angel stepped a side.  
  
'Hello dear' the mirror said.  
  
Angel jumped.  
  
'The mirror can talk?'.  
  
'Yeah, didn't she say anything to you?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'She is a muggle right?' the mirror asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Well, that's why I didn't say anything. I didn't know if she would freak out and get a heart attack'.  
  
'Guess she didn't. Is this Lucy's mirror?'.  
  
'No, it's Narcissa's old mirror, before she left for that stupid Lucius'.  
  
'He is dead'.  
  
'He is?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Oh, and I heared she had a son. I saw Narcissa here once with a little boy of 3. She was showing him her old room. Since then I haven't seen the both of them'.  
  
'Her son is here now'.  
  
'He is here?'.  
  
'Yeah, when we went on vacation our plane crashed. He was on it too. His mum and Lupin came to save us and brought us here'.  
  
'Shall I get him?' Angel asked.  
  
'Yeah' the mirror answered.  
  
Angel walked out of the room. I was still brushing my hair. It wouldn't stay the way I wanted it. The mirror saw I was struggeling with my hair.  
  
'Let me help you' she said.  
  
A hand appeared from the side of the mirror. I gave the brush to it. The mirror brushed my hair and she put it in a very beautifull way. Just when she was done Draco came in.   
  
'Hey' he said.  
  
'Hey, your mum's old mirror wants to talk to you'.  
  
'She does?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'What have you done with your hair?'.  
  
'You like it?'.  
  
'Yeah, it's beautifull'.  
  
'The mirror did that'.  
  
'I have to thank her for it'.  
  
'Hello' the mirror said.  
  
'Hi, I'm Draco. Narcissa's son'.  
  
'I know'.  
  
'I'll leave you, shall I?'.  
  
'No stay, I haven't talked to a mirror before. My dad didn't approve talking mirrors. You have to help me' Draco said.  
  
'Well okay'.  
  
'So how old are you Draco?'.  
  
'16'.  
  
'Wow, then I haven't seen you for over 13 years'.  
  
'Guess not'.  
  
'DRACO! DINNER!' his mum shouted.  
  
'So I guess we have to go down' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah, enjoy your dinner'.  
  
Draco and I walked down.  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'She is a nice mirror' I said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'You look beautifull but I liked the tank top made out of leaves better'. I grinned.  
  
'Sure, I just knew you would'.  
  
'But you look beautifull in everything'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
I took her hand and we walked down the stairs. I let go of her hand when we went into the dining room. Ginny sat down next to Ron and I beside her. Dinner was served by house-elves. We had a special dinner and I really liked it. I had eaten nothing but bananas and other fruit this whole week. We almost didn't talk over dinner. No one felt like it. I took Ginny's hand under the table. Ron noticed this and coughed. I let go of Ginny quickly and Ginny looked furious at Ron. Angel and Harry laughed at this and I got strange looks from my mum. 1 minute later I tried again. Ron didn't notice this time but Harry did. He just smiled. Ron did notice Harry smiling and he looked at Ginny and me. I pulled my hand back.  
  
'RON! Let him!' Ginny said mad.  
  
Ron looked starteled at her.  
  
'I'm sorry. My brother acts strange sometimes' Ginny said quietly to the rest of the people who were looking at her.  
  
I smiled at her and she smiled back.   
After dinner we went to watch some tv. My granddad was a wizard and my grandma was a muggle born. The news was on. We saw people standing with a crashed plane and a lot of army men. It was our plane. People were looking for us. Then 2 people were being interviewd.  
  
'Hey, that are our parents!' Tommie said.  
  
The woman was crying and her husband was comforting her.   
  
'You can owl them' I said.  
  
'They don't know anything about wizards! Won't it look strange if an owl dropped a letter for them?'.  
  
'Guess so but you have to tell them you are save'.  
  
'Yeah okay'.  
  
Angel stood up, scribbled a note and gave it to me. I tied it to my grandparents' owl. The owl flew off. The news was extra long because of the accident. Then a man came into view.  
  
'Lady's and Gentlemen. Something strange happened. Mr. and Mrs. Summer got a letter from their kids by owl! Let's hear what it says'.  
  
The man walked to Angel and Tommie's parents. The woman was still crying.   
  
'What have your kids got to say?'.  
  
'Do I have to read the letter?'.  
  
'If you want to'.  
  
'Okay, it's from my daughter:  
  
Dear mum and dad,  
I was just watching tv with some friends I made this week.  
We watched the news and then I saw you. Draco (one of my friends)  
Told me to write you so I did. I am okay and so is Tommie. There were 4 more survivers, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Ron. We are all friends and we are all okay. We are in Buenos Aires. Draco's mum saved us, I can't say how. We are at Draco's grandparents' house. I'll put the address with it so you can pick us up. I hope to see you soon!  
  
Love,  
Angel  
  
'So lady's and gents, a miracle has happened. We will travell with the parents to interview the kids, now back to you Roger'.  
  
The rest of the news continued.  
  
'You think they can find us?'.  
  
'Sure, well at least I hope'.  
  
It was 10 o'clock.  
  
'You might want to get some sleep' my mum said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We walked up the stairs. My mum, Lupin and my grandparents staid down. There were 3 rooms left. Ginny was staying with me, Harry with Angel and Tommie and Ron got a room. Ginny and I fell asleep almost as soon as we got into bed. At half past 3 the doorbell rang. I heared someone climb out of bed to answer the door.   
  
'Is this the house where my childeren should be?' a man asked.  
  
'Angel and Tommie right?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Yes, that's them'.  
  
'They are here, come in'.  
  
I heared footsteps. Someone else also climbed out of bed.  
  
'Rem?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Who is it?'.  
  
'Angel and Tommie's parents'.  
  
'Shall I wake them?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
I heared my mum walk to the room where Ron and Tommie were sleeping.   
  
'Tommie? Your parents are here'.  
  
'Mmm? What?'.  
  
'Your parents are here'.  
  
'They are?'.  
  
'Yes, they are downstairs'.  
  
Tommie climbed out of bed and I heared running footsteps.  
  
'Is something wrong?' I heared Ron say.  
  
'No, Tommie and Angel's parents are here'.  
  
'Oh, do I have to get up?'.  
  
'That would be nice'.  
  
I also heared Ron climb out of bed. I woke Ginny.  
  
'Mmmm, what's wrong?'.  
  
'Tommie and Angel's parents are here. My mum will wake us soon and it will look real strange if you are sleeping on top of me'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Gin, you have to get off of me'.  
  
I saw Ginny flush red.  
  
'I'm sorry'.  
  
Ginny rolled over and fell asleep again. I heared my mum walking towards our room.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'm awake'.  
  
My mum opened the door. I climbed out of bed. The blankets shoved aside and my mum saw Ginny lying there. She looked at me but she didn't say anything. She just walked away to wake Harry and Angel. Again I woke Ginny.  
  
'Gin, get up'.  
  
'Why? I don't want to'.  
  
'You have to greet Angel and Tommie's parents'.  
  
'Can't I do that tomorrow?'.  
  
'No, get up'.  
  
Ginny moved. She weared a long night dress that was my mother's. It was red and a bit to low cut, I thought. Sleepy she climbed out of bed. Together we walked down to the living room. Tommie and Ron were already there.  
  
'Hello' Angel's father said.  
  
Her mother was holding Tommie and hugging him.   
  
'Hi'.  
  
'Sorry to wake you'.  
  
'It doesn't mind'.  
  
I sat down and Ginny sat down beside me. She laid her head down and 1 minute later she was asleep again.  
10 minutes later Angel and Harry came down.  
  
'Mum, Dad!' she said hugging them both.  
  
'Oh child, I missed you'.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
'I thought you were dead'.  
  
'Well we aren't, thanks to Ginny'.  
  
'Who is Ginny?'.  
  
'Her, but I think she is asleep again' Angel said laughing.  
  
'And offcourse thanks to Draco's mum'.  
  
My mum smiled. Angel's mum greeted and thanked her.   
  
'Oh and mum, meet Harry'.  
  
'Hello Harry'.  
  
'Hi, ma'm'.  
  
'Call me Caren and this is my husband Roy'.  
  
'Do you want something to drink?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Yes thank you, I would like some tea'.  
  
'Yeah me too'.  
  
'Draco, could you help me?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Why me?'.  
  
'Because I want a word with you'.  
  
'About what'.  
  
I looked at my mother. Oh no, not about that. I stood up and Ron took Ginny from me. I walked with Lupin to the kitchen.  
  
'Your mum told me how she found you'.  
  
'It's not what it looks like. She must have seen Ginny was asleep'.  
  
'I know Ginny and I know she is 16. She is underage Draco'.  
  
'I told you, it's not what it looks like!'.  
  
'I don't know what happened this week but your mum thought I had to talk with you about this. I know boys of your age. You will get some thoughts about certain things'.  
  
'About what? About finding me and Ginny asleep? There isn't much to talk about'.  
  
'Draco, you know she can get pregnant'.  
  
'IT ISN"T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE WERE JUST SLEEPING OKAY?' I shouted.  
  
'Shh, okay, I believe you, but just be carefull'.  
  
'WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE CAREFULL!'.  
  
I walked away back to the living room. My mum was looking at me and I looked furious back. The rest was also looking at me.  
  
'What?' I snapped putting on my old sneer again.  
  
Ginny was awake again.   
  
'What happened?' she asked.  
  
'Nothing' I said angry looking at my mother.   
  
'Mum, I think it's better if we get some more sleep' Angel said.  
  
'Yes, you're are right, can we stay here?'.  
  
'Sure, I'll make some extra beds' My mum said and she walked away.  
  
'Come on and tell me what's wrong' Ginny said pulling me out of the room.  
  
'Nothing is wrong!'.  
  
'Yes there is, I can see it in your eyes'.  
  
'Remember when I just woke you, and said my mum would wake us soon because Angel and Tommie's parents were here?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Well, you turned around and fell asleep again. When my mum came in and I stood up the blanket moved asside and then my mum saw you'.  
  
'So?'.  
  
'Well, Lupin just spoke with me about that my mum saw you lying in my bed and she thought we were having sex'.  
  
'What?!'.  
  
'Lupin told me that'.  
  
'That's rediculous! Besides, we are way to young'.  
  
'He said that too. He wanted to warn me'.  
  
'Why does he even bother?!'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'He isn't even your dad! He shouldn't intervere with this! Even my parents would freak out this way!'.  
  
'Gin, be quiet. We will get in even more problems if they hear us talking about them'.  
  
'Sorry, but I'm really mad. Never thought Lupin would act that way'.  
  
'Well, it's my mothers fault, she told him to talk to me about the results'.  
  
'Let's get to bed and forget what happened. I think that is the best'.  
  
'Yeah.  
  
Ginny and I walked up the stairs and went to our bedroom. Ginny fell asleep real soon but I laid awake thinking about what Lupin said. And about how Ginny and I were going to stay together when we got back to Hogwarts. 2 hours later I finally fell asleep. I woke real early, I looked at the clock. It was half past 5. I got up and went down to get some breakfast. I made some toast and sat down at the table. School was starting over 2 weeks. Ginny and I still had 2 weeks together, maybe shorter if her parents won't let her see me. Then suddenly the thought about what happened last night came back, I rememberd myself shouting at Lupin and what he said. Maybe he was right. I was having the thoughts he was talking about. How many times didn't I wake up in the middle of the night, finding my boxers all wet. Luckily it didn't happen tonight, but I'm sure it was a close thing. Last year at Hogwarts was the worst. I had to change boxers every night. I heared footsteps and I saw Lupin enter the room.  
  
'Good morning' he said.  
  
'Good morning'.  
  
He grabbed some toast too and sat down in front of me.   
  
'I'm sorry about last night. I was just mad about how my mum reacted' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I understand. I had some sort of talk with my father also when I was your age'.  
  
'My dad never talked with me about it, thought it was gross and my mum didn't understand boys feelings'.  
  
'Must be real hard for you then'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Would you want to talk with me about it?'.  
  
'Guess that's okay, there are some questions I never got answers to'.  
  
'Ask me'.  
  
'Well, erm... Is it normal that you dream about having sex with a girl?'.  
  
'Yeah, that's just part of growing up'.  
  
'Does every boy have them?'.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so, but it's hard cause you can't controll your dreams'.  
  
'Yeah, I noticed that'.  
  
Lupin laughed at this.  
  
'What's so funny about that?'.  
  
'I was just thinking about something. I once had a boy in my class who, I think forgot to change his boxers that morning, so his pants were all wet when he walked into the class'.  
  
'Who was he?' I asked laughing.  
  
'Some 7th year, and I won't tell you who. That's not nice for him'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
Lupin and I were still laughing when my mum came down.  
  
'I see you are friends again?' she asked smiling.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'What was so funny you were talking about?'.  
  
'Oh boys stuff. You won't find it as funny as we do, it's a bit gross' Lupin said laughing.  
  
'Good you are talking about that'.  
  
'Are we going home today?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, we'll take Harry, Ron and Ginny home also'.  
  
'Okay, can't they stay over?'.  
  
'They have to go home first, tell their parents what happened'.  
  
'Oh yeah, well, I'm going to wake Ginny' I said and I walked away.  
  
I walked to my room and woke Ginny.  
  
'Hmmmm?'.  
  
'We are going home today'.  
  
'We are?'.  
  
'Yeah, my mum and Lupin are going to take you, Ron and Harry home'.  
  
'Great!'.  
  
'Yeah, if you want you can stay over the rest of the summer at our place, we can go back to school together then'.  
  
'Shit, school. How are we going to do that?'.  
  
'Yeah, I thought about that too, maybe we should sneak off together sometimes'.  
  
'Guess that's best'.  
  
Ginny climbed out of bed. I left the room so she could get dressed. When she was done, we walked down. By then Harry, Ron, Tommie, Angel, their parents and my grandparents were already there. We sat down and Ginny ate some breakfast. When we were done my mum said it was time to go home. We said goodbye to Tommie, Angel and their parents. Then we said goodbye to my grandparents and an hour later we left for England. At 5 o'clock we were at Sirius' place. We dropped Harry there. Then we went to Ginny's house. Ginny and Ron walked to the house. I stayed with my mum and Lupin. Ginny knocked the door and Mr. Weasley opened. He hugged Ginny and Ron and then he saw us. Ginny quickly explained something and then he came walking towards us, sticking out his hand.  
  
'Hello, nice to meet you. I heared you've saved my daughter and son' he said.  
  
'Well, it was nothing'.  
  
'Yes it was, thanks to you they are still alive'.  
  
Arthur talked to my mum and Lupin and I walked to Ginny and Ron.   
  
'Come on, meet my other brothers' Ginny said pulling me inside.  
  
I met her mother and her other brothers. They looked suspicious at me. I just smiled at them.   
  
'Draco? We have to go home!' My mum said, walking into the house with Arthur and Lupin.  
  
'Remus! What a surprise' Molly said.  
  
'Nice to see you Molly, you look good' he said kissing Ginny's mother on the cheek.  
  
'Thank you'.  
  
'Draco, say good bye to Ginny and Ron, we are going home' my mum said.  
  
'I don't want to!'.  
  
'You have to, you'll see them again over 2 weeks'.  
  
'Can't they stay over?'.  
  
'No, you need rest, I'm sorry'.  
  
'That's not fair!'.  
  
'Draco, Ginny's dad aggreed with us. Ginny and Ron also need rest'.  
  
I looked at Ginny. I saw she was about to cry. She ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
  
'Shhh, Gin, don't cry. I'll see you at Hogwarts, okay?'.  
  
Ginny nodded. Her parents and her brothers were looking strangely at us.  
Ginny let go of me. I said goodbye to Ron. I hugged Ginny once more, I couldn't kiss her or else her brothers might kill me, they were already looking mad. Then we left. I waved at Ginny till I couldn't see her anymore. At half past 8 we were home. I went to bed immediately. I was real tired. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.  
The next 2 weeks went real slow. At September 1st I went with my mum and Lupin to Kings Cross Station. We got on platform 9 3/4. Lupin was travelling with me. He loaded our trunks in the train and I went to find Ginny. I saw her standing by the girls bathrooms, talking with Hermione, Ron, Harry and... Angel? I walked to them.  
  
'Hey Draco!' Harry said.  
  
'Hey you guys, what is Angel doing here?'.  
  
'Came to say goodbye to me' Harry told us.  
  
Hermione was eyeing me.   
  
'What is he doing here?' she asked pointing at me.  
  
'We became friends this summer' Ginny said.  
  
She didn't say Ginny and I were more then friends and I'm glad she didn't.  
  
'Ohw' was Hermione's answer.  
  
I was having a hard time controlling my feelings. I didn't see Ginny for 2 weeks and I really needed to kiss her. Ginny noticed my strange behaviour cause she was feeling the same way.  
  
'Draco? Can I talk to you for a minute?' she asked.  
  
I grinned, knowing what she was up to.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
We walked away from the others, so they couldn't see us anymore.  
  
'I missed you' Ginny said.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
I kissed her. We kissed for about 5 minutes till we broke apart.  
  
'We have to get back to the other, the train is about to leave' I said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
We walked back to the others.   
  
'Shall we boared?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah' Hermione said.  
  
We walked to the train. Harry said goodbye to Angel and we got on the train. Angel waved us goodbye when the train left.   
  
'Gin, I have to go to Crabbe and Goyle, I'll see you later okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, guess so' Ginny said quiet.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I just have to'.  
  
'Just go okay?!' Ginny said looking the other way.  
  
I walked out of the compartment, to find Crabbe and Goyle. I found them teasing some second years. I pulled them out of the compartment and brought them to a empty one.  
  
'Why didn't you let us beat them up?'.  
  
'They aren't worth it' I said.  
  
I hang around them the whole train ride. When the train stopped I went back to Ginny. She was ignoring me, I understand it. I would ignore someone too if he or she would just leave you. Hermione slapped me in the face, she thought I wanted to call Ginny names. With a hand mark on my face I walked with Crabbe and Goyle to the Great Hall. I sat down at the Slytherin table. Pansy sat down next to me and she tried to kiss me.  
  
'Quit it Pansy!' I said angry.  
  
'What's wrong, darling?'.  
  
'I'm not your darling, haven't you figured it out yet?! I don't love you, my heart belongs to someone else!'.  
  
'What a nice day to start the next year' Pansy said starting to cry and she ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Thanks to this, Ginny smiled at me. I smiled back. The first years came in. I didn't look at the sorting, but at Ginny. When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I have to announce that Mr. Colin Creevy and Ms. Ginny Weasley are going to be put on a year further so they are in their 6th year now. Well, enjoy your dinner' he said smiling.  
  
I saw that Ginny and Colin were bright red. I couldn't believe my luck! Ginny was now in the same class as me! This was going to be the most wonderfull year ever! I quickly ate something and when I was done I walked after Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Gin!' I shouted.  
  
'Hey, sorry I was so mad at you' she said brushing my cheek.  
  
'Well, I understand but why didn't you tell me that you are now in your 6th year?'.  
  
'Erm, my parents wouldn't let me tell anyone' Ginny said.  
  
'Oh well, that's okay'.  
  
'Shall we go for a walk?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
'Ron, Harry, Herms? I'm going for a walk with Draco okay?'.  
  
'Draco?' Hermione asked almost spitting out my name.  
  
'Yes Draco, come on' Ginny said pulling me from them.  
  
We walked out of the castle.   
  
'Ginny, I'm so sorry I went to Crabbe and Goyle in the train'.  
  
'Don't be, I understand it. It will look strange if you hang around with us all the time'.   
  
'Gin, that's no excuse for me to leave you'.  
  
'Oh just shut up' Ginny said and she kissed me.  
  
My eyes widened in amazement. What if someone would see us? I moved my hands up and down her back and she tangled her hands in my hair.  
  
'Draco, we were looking for you' I heared Crabbe say.  
  
See, now what? I broke apart from Ginny and looked around.  
  
'Can't you leave me alone for just a bit?!' I asked them.  
  
'Sorry'.  
  
They were so stupid they didn't saw Ginny. They did saw me kissing though.  
  
'I'm sorry but Pansy was looking for you' Goyle said and he grinned.  
  
'Shall we say you are busy?'.  
  
'Yeah, thanks, now leave me alone!'.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle walked away.  
  
'That was close, glad they didn't have such good eyes' Ginny said laughing.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'I have to go back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I think Hermione is mad at me'.  
  
'Please don't go'.  
  
'Don't nag' Ginny said starting to laugh again.  
  
'Okay, well when do you want to see me again, madam?'.  
  
'Erm, tonight at 10 will be good'.  
  
'And were shall I see you, my fair lady?'.  
  
'Meet me in the Astronomy tower'.  
  
'Very well, till tonight'. I bowed.  
  
Ginny bowed back and she smiled at me. I smiled back and then she walked away.  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
How sweet Draco was. But now I have to go back, I need to talk to Hermione. I can't tell her that Draco and I are a couple but I just tell her that we are good friends. I just hope she believes me. I almost ran up the stairs to Gryffindor common room. It was already 8 o'clock. I muttered the new password and I walked into the commonroom. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the fire. What I didn't know was that my robes were moved a bit, Draco did that when he was moving his hands up and down my back. I sat down. Harry looked at me and started to laugh. Then I saw my robes were moved and I quickly pulled them strait. Glad Hermione didn't notice, she was ignoring me.  
  
'Ah girls, please be friends again' Harry said starting to laugh again.  
  
'Why? She hangs around with "Draco" ' Hermione said.  
  
'Well, Harry and Ron do too!'.  
  
'Well, that's different'.  
  
'No it's not!'.  
  
'She is right, Herms' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, so now you choose her side? I thought you liked me! What happened on your holiday?'.  
  
She didn't know about the plane crash.  
  
'Much happened and I do like you, as a friend then, but Ginny is right. And that's got nothing to do with it'.  
  
'What about you Ron?'.  
  
'Hmmmm?'.  
  
'Do you choose Ginny's or my side?'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'Just say you choose Ginny's side'.  
  
'Herms, I really don't know'.  
  
'But why do you bother that I hang around with Draco?'.  
  
'He hates you, what if he insults you?'.  
  
'He won't! Or else he wouldn't...' I flushed red.  
  
'Or else he wouldn't what?'.  
  
'Nothing'.  
  
'Tell me!'.  
  
'No, I won't. It's not important'.  
  
'Fine!'.  
  
'Herms please, can we be friends again?'.  
  
'Well, okay'.  
  
'Thank you!' I said hugging her.  
  
'So what happened. Harry said much happened. Now I want to know'.  
  
'Well, first our plane crashed, we were stuck in the amazon, with 2 muggles, Angel and Tommie. Draco was stuck with us too. We had to stay one week in the Amazon, then we were saved by Lupin and Draco's mum' Harry said.  
  
'Lupin and Draco's mum?'.  
  
'Yeah, I think they have something going on'.  
  
'But I'm real sorry. Why didn't you tell me your plane crashed? Were you hurt?'.  
  
'No, we all were okay'.  
  
'Did something else happened that I should know about?'.  
  
'Well, only that Harry and Angel are a couple' Ginny said.   
  
'Yeah' Harry said a bit too quick.  
  
'Harry, I can see something else happened' Hermione said looking at Harry.  
  
Ron went mad again.  
  
'Ron, we talked about his, right? It was stupid! And you know the rest so don't start again!' I said.  
  
'Yes, it was really stupid! And never do something again'.  
  
'So what's up?'.  
  
'Well erm, Harry kissed me and Ron is mad about that'.  
  
'Wow, but you aren't a couple?'.  
  
'No, we both didn't want it' Harry said.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
We talked about our holidays and it became closer to 10 o'clock. When it was 10 to 10 I stood up.  
  
'Where are you going?' Ron asked.  
  
'Erm, I'm going to bed'.  
  
I looked at Harry. I mouthed if I could borrow his invisibility cloak. He nodded. I walked up to the girls dorm, looked around and when I didn't saw them looking I walked into the boys dorm. I walked to the 6th year dorm and looked for the cloak in Harry's trunk. When I found it I pulled it on and ran back down the stairs. Slowly I walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione and when I left the common room I ran all the way up to the astronomy tower. I already was late. Out of breath I entered the room.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'It's me'.  
  
'Where are you?'.  
  
I pulled the cloak off.  
  
'I borrowed it from Harry'.  
  
'They didn't see you leaving?'.  
  
'No, but I can't stay long. I told Hermione that I was going to bed, and if she sees that my bed is empty she'll expect something'.  
  
'Yeah you're right'.  
  
'I'm glad we are in the same class now'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco walked to me and brushed a string of hair out of her face. Then he put his hand under my chin and brought my face to his.  
  
'I love you' he said and then he kissed her passionantly.  
  
When we broke I muttered:  
  
'I love you too'.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
'You should head back, I'll walk you there' Draco said.  
  
He flung his arm around me and together we walked to the Gryffindor commonroom. When we were there I pulled the Invisibilty cloak on.  
  
'I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?'.  
  
'Yeah, see you tomorrow'.  
  
We kissed once more and then I walked inside to the Gryffindor commonroom. It was empty. I decided to bring Harry's cloak back tomorrow and I walked to the dorm. Hermione was awake.  
  
  
'Where were you?' she asked.  
  
'I went to the bathroom' I lied.  
  
'For 20 minutes? And I checked there'.  
  
'Shit' I murmered.  
  
'What was that?'.  
  
'Nothing!'.  
  
'So where were you?'.  
  
'Nowhere'.  
  
'You don't want me to tell Ron that you sneaked off, do you?'.  
  
'I don't mind, I know he'll understand'.  
  
'Suuure'.  
  
'He does! I talked with him about this, when we were at home!'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'About nothing, good night'.  
  
I laid down on her bed. I fell asleep. Hermione kept glaring at me, till she too fell asleep. Next morning I woke early. I climbed out of bed, pulled on clean robes and went down with Harry's cloak. Harry and Ron were already down.  
  
'Hi' I said.  
  
'Hey, what are you doing with my cloak?'.  
  
'I borrowed it last night'.  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot'.  
  
'Hermione noticed I was gone. She is going to tell you that Ron, about me sneaking off'.  
  
'And I tell her I don't mind' Ron said.  
  
'I told her that too but she wouldn't believe me!'.  
  
'She'll believe me, but be carefull with sneaking off. I don't want you to get caught'.  
  
'No, I'll be carefull'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
'Ron! I have to talk to you' Hermione shouted when she walked to them'.  
  
'Yeah, I'll come' Ron said, giving me a little wink.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked to the other end of the commonroom.  
At that moment an owl fluttered in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. Harry opened it.  
  
'It's from Angel!' he said.  
  
'Huh? She is a muggle' I said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Me and Harry read the letter.  
  
Hello love,  
  
How are you doing? I'm doing fine, but I'm really missing you. You must be surprised about the owl but Draco's mum lend it to me, when I asked her if I could send you a letter. Oh and I have another surprise but I can't tell you yet. You will see soon.  
  
Love,  
Angel  
  
'Cool!' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I wonder what the surprise is'.  
  
'Me too, hey Ron! Angel send me an letter!' Harry shouted.  
  
Ron quickly looked up but Harry saw he was in a heated conversation with Hermione so he let it be.  
  
'Seems Herms is real mad at you'.  
  
'I'm sure she is, shall we go to breakfast?'.  
  
'Yeah, let's go'.  
  
Harry and I walked down. We were the only Gryffindors who were already there. Draco was the only Slytherin. He stood up and walked to us. He sat down next to me.  
  
'Hey, slept well?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, and you?'.  
  
'Yeah me too, so got any problems when you were back last night?'.  
  
'Yes, Hermione was awake, she is now talking to Ron about me sneaking off at night. But he doesn't care'.  
  
'Glad he doesn't. By the way, will you be sitting next to me in class?'.  
  
'What about Pansy?'.  
  
'Oh her, she went to Beauxbaton this year'.  
  
'And the rest of the Slytherins? And the Gryffindor's?'.  
  
'Why don't you come in a little late, then the only seat left is next to me'.  
  
'Hey, good idea'.  
  
'I'm full of ideas'.  
  
'Bet you are, so have you got any more ideas?'.  
  
'Yeah loads' Draco grinned.  
  
'I would love to hear them once'.  
  
I grinned too.  
  
'Know you would, but I won't tell yet, or else I have another talk with Lupin'.  
  
I giggled.  
  
'That's not funny, he and my mum are very worried, well, I think they are more worried about you, they already know I am a bad boy'.  
  
'I don't know yet'.  
  
'Oh, you will know soon enough'.  
  
'Ah please! I'm eating over here!' Harry said out loud.  
  
Draco and I laughed.  
  
'Don't say you never think of that when you are with Angel' Draco said.  
  
'Okay, I give in. By the way, she send me an owl, from your mum. She said she had a surprise'.  
  
'Are you going home then, this weekend?'.  
  
'No, she didn't tell me to go home so I just stay here. Oh Gin! Don't do that!' Harry said.  
  
I was licking Draco's lips.  
  
'Better finish your breakfast quick then' Draco grinned.  
  
'Or you should stop quick'.  
  
'I guess this is 2 against 1 so you loose'.  
  
'No it's 3 against 2' Harry said, pointing at Hermione and Ron who just walked in.  
  
'Shit, look at Hermione's face' I said.  
  
'I'll protect you' Draco said grinning.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of the table, facing us. Ron was smiling.  
  
'So?' I said.  
  
'Hmphf!' Hermione said looking the other way.  
  
'She is mad at me for not minding you to sneak off at night'.  
  
'Told you so!' I said to Hermione.  
  
Another Hmphf escaped her mouth. Some Slytherins came in.  
  
'I should go, see you in classes' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco walked off to his table  
'So Ginny, tell me why you are friends with him' Hermione asked.  
  
'I think I told you about a hundred times already, in just 1 day. He is very nice to me'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
'Why else would Ron and Harry be friends with him?'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
The Great Hall filled with students. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'I have one thing to say to you. Someone will visit our school this week, just till Monday, next w...'. At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened and Lupin and a very shy Angel walked in.  
  
'ANGEL!' Harry shouted, standing up and running towards her.  
  
He took her in his arms and flung her around. Dumbledore and Lupin smiled at them. The whole school started Whooing and shouting. Ron, me and Hermione stood up to go to Angel.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Didn't you read Harry's letter? I told him I had a surprise. Lupin let me stay for this week at school. I can go to classes but I can't do any magic'.  
  
They walked back to the table.  
  
'Silence please. As I was saying, Angel here is staying this week till Monday. She is going to classes with 6th year Gryffindor, but she isn't allowed to do any magic'. Dumbledore sat down again.  
  
'Too bad you came today, we have double potion's to start with' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, what kind of potions are you making?'.  
  
'Erm, stupid ones'.  
  
'We are going to learn an Animagi potion today' Hermione said.  
  
'Cool!'.  
  
'What's an Animagi?'.  
  
'It's a human who can change into an animal. McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, she teaches Transfiguration, is one. She is a cat. Lupin is some kind of Animagi, he is an Werewolf. And my godfather is one, he is a big black dog. My parents were one too'.  
  
'Cool, too bad I can't do magic'.  
  
'Maybe Snape will let you help a bit'.  
  
'Don't count on it, Harry' Ron said.  
  
'Who's Snape?'.  
  
'Head of Slytherin, he teaches potions'.  
  
'Slytherin is a house right?'.  
  
'You remembered well, yes, Slytherin is a house, Draco is in it. Gryffindor is one, all who are on this table are in Gryffindor. That table is Ravenclaw and the other one is Hufflepuf'.  
  
'Okay, I try to remember'.  
  
'Oh yeah, we almost have every class with the Slytherins. They aren't a happy folk, except for Draco that is'.  
  
Hermione gasped. Harry smiled at her. When they finished breakfast they went to the dungeons.  
  
'You have potions here?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
They walked to their class. Slytherin was already there. Draco sat by himself. I first looked around the class to see if there was another seat free, just to make it more believable. But there wasn't so I walked to Draco.  
  
'You should be an actress' he said.  
  
'I always was good at acting. Cool, ey, that Angel is here'.  
  
'Yeah, but what is she doing here?'.  
  
'Lupin took her here'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
Snape came into the class. For one minute he glared at me and then he turned to Angel.  
  
'So you are the girl who is staying here, and already friends of the Dream Team?' Snape sneered.  
  
The Slytherins, except for Draco laughed.  
  
'Yes sir'.  
  
'But I see you have better manors then them. Now let's get to work!'.  
  
Snape wrote the plants we were needing on the blackboard. He turned back to the class.  
  
'Get to work, NOW!' he shouted.  
  
Everybody went to collect their plants. I put the cut plants in Draco's cauldron. It turned green and then bright red. It was perfect.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, the only thing I ask of you is not to help Ms. Weasley. She is a year younger but she has to do this all by herself!'.  
  
'But Proffessor! Everyone is working together!' Draco said angry.  
  
'20 points from Gryffindor and 10 from Slytherin and you both have a Detention!'.  
  
People from Gryffindor started shouting.  
  
'What?!' Snape said.  
  
'That's not fair! Why do you take 20 points from Gryffindor? She didn't do anything!' Dean said.  
  
'Another 10 points! And Ms. Weasley here has bad influence on Mr. Malfoy!'.  
  
They started working on their potions again. Draco's and mine was already ready. Snape came over to us.  
  
'Ms. Weasley, as you are in Gryffindor, are you brave enough to test it?'.  
  
'Yes sir, but that's illegall sir, we are underage and we can't become an animagi'.  
  
'Very good, I see you pay attention in classes'.  
  
Snape stalked off to shout to Neville. His cauldron exploded, again.  
  
'I'm sorry I got you into detention' Draco said.  
  
'At least we are together' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Class dismissed, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, please stay behind to plan you detention!' Snape said.  
  
We walked to his desk.  
  
'Come tonight to this class room. It really needs some cleaning. You three will clean the class room, Without your wands! Be here at 7!'.  
  
We walked back to the Great Hall.  
  
'Great! Just great! We have to clean the dungeons!' I shouted.  
  
'Calm down, we are with three'.   
  
Draco said that last bit a bit to angry. I smiled at him. We walked into the Great Hall. Together with Neville, I walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Angel.  
  
'Hey' I said.  
  
'Hi, when do you have your detention?'.  
  
'Tonight at 7. We have to clean the class room. Without our wands!' I said angry.  
  
'I guess that's bad'.  
  
'Stupid Snape!' I murmered.  
  
'What do we have next?' Ron asked.  
  
'Divination, and last is Care of Medical Creatures'.  
  
'Great, I haven't seen Hagrid lately' Harry said.  
  
They ate lunch and went, without Hermione offcourse up to the Divination classroom.  
  
'Is this class too with Slytherin?'.  
  
'No, it's a small classroom' Harry said.  
  
We walked into the classroom. The horrible smell hit us. We sat down at a table. We were going to read our future in cristall balls.  
  
'I see that I'm going to die because of a tree. Hey the whomping willow' Harry said laughing.  
  
'Because Mars is in it's second house right?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, that's it!'.  
  
Trawely came over to us. Harry told her the story.  
  
'Very good future reading! 20 points to Gryffindor' she said and then walked to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
'Why did you say you are going to die?' Angel asked.  
  
'She loves to hear that I am going to die' Harry said.  
  
'But it never happened'.  
  
'Well she did have a good reading once, in our 4th year'.  
  
'Yeah, that was real close'.  
  
Angel looked scared.  
  
'It's normal for Harry to die almost' I explained.  
  
'Yeah, I'm really close to death for some reason'.  
  
'OH, I'm so bored! I can't stand Divination' I sighed.  
  
'Ah, come on. We only have 45 minutes left' Ron said teasing.  
  
'I wish I could lea...'.  
  
Someone entered the class room. It was Draco. He smiled at me. He walked to Trawely and said something to her. She nodded and then said:  
  
'Ms. Weasley, go with Mr. Malfoy please'.  
  
I looked at Draco, questioning. Then I stood up and walked with him out of the class room.  
  
'So what's up?' I asked.  
  
'McGonagall got me out of the class too and said that I should get you'.  
  
'Oh no, I don't want another Detention'.  
  
We walked to McGonagall's office.  
  
'Ah, there you are. Sit down please'.  
  
We sat down.  
  
'What is wrong Proffessor?' Draco asked.  
  
'As you are 2 of the best students of the school, Dumbledore will be sending you to a special school. You will learn higher magic there. You will be there this school year, coming back one month before the end of the school year. You won't have to do your exams anymore'.  
  
'What?!' I asked.  
  
'Congratiolations, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy'.  
  
'And what about Hermione, she is better than me?' I asked.  
  
'She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to go with Mr. Malfoy. She said I should ask you'.  
  
'So when are we leaving?'.  
  
'After Christmas, You have some catching up to do. Please go to your next class now' McGonagall said.  
  
Draco and I stood up and walked out off her office. We went down to Hagrid.  
  
'Hello Hagrid' I said.  
  
'Hello, what are you doing with him?'.  
  
'We are friends, he is also friends with Ron and Harry'.  
  
'He is?'.  
  
'Yeah, so what are we doing today?'.  
  
'I have a nice idea, it's a project for a month. Dumbledore came with the idea, great man he is'.  
  
'So what is the project'.  
  
'You are working in pairs, boy-girl, and you have to raise an animal'.  
  
'What animal?'.  
  
'Baby fletpins'.  
  
'What's that?'.  
  
'They look like real baby's but they change colours. If they are mad they will turn red. If they are sick, green. If they are happy they look normal. If they are hungry they will turn blue'.  
  
'Cool!'.  
  
'So we have to raise them?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
The rest of the class came down. Hagrid explained the same thing and we made pairs. Ron paired up with Hermione, Harry with Lavender, as he couldn't pair up with Angel. I paired up with Draco.  
  
'Oh one more thing!' Hagrid said.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Every class has their own project, this is yours. There is an extra building behind the school. There are small flats there. You will be living in that flat this month'.  
  
'Do you have to be in the flat with the person wich you do this project with?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
We picked out a fletpin. It was a girl. Hagrid gave us instructions how to live with them and when the lesson was over we walked to our flat. Our room number 114. We opened the door. Like Hagrid said it was a small flat, with 2 beds, a couch, 2 chairs and a bathroom. And offcourse a baby bed. Our trunks were already in the room. We heared a door slam closed and we walked to the hall. Our baby was crying.  
  
'Suit yourself Ron! If you don't want to hold it, I will just leave!' Hermione shouted.  
  
'Herms, what's up?'.  
  
'Ron doesn't want to hold the baby'.  
  
'I'll go talk to him' I said.  
  
'Here, I'll hold her' Draco said.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
I walked to Ron.  
  
'Ron? Why don't you want to hold the baby?'.  
  
'I'm scared I will drop it'.  
  
'Ron, you won't'.  
  
I walked back to the hall, got the baby from Hermione and walked back to Ron.  
  
'here, hold it'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Yes!'.  
  
Ron held out his arms.  
  
'See, you won't drop it, but support his head'.  
  
Ron sat down on the bed. Hermione came back in and looked at Ron.  
  
'Thank you' she said to me.  
  
I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. Draco and I walked back to our room.  
  
'So what do you want to call her?' Draco asked.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'I like Gwendolyn'.  
  
'Okay, then it's Gwendolyn'.  
  
'We should go down to dinner, we have a detention at 7'.  
  
'What about Gwen?'.  
  
'She has to eat so she can come too'.  
  
'Okay, but who will keep her?'.  
  
'Shall I come and sit with you at the Gryffindor table?'.  
  
'Will you do that?'.  
  
'Yeah sure, let's go'.  
  
We walked out of our room, to the Great Hall. Draco walked with me and Gwendolyn to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to me. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were glaring at him. Gwendolyn was turning blue so she was hungry. Fred jumped.  
  
'Gin! What are you doing with a baby?!' he shouted.  
  
Draco and I were the first 6th year students to come into the great hall with a baby.  
  
'It's our project Fred, don't worrie'.  
  
'Oh, but why is it blue?'.  
  
'She is hungry'.  
  
I quickly fed her. Harry, Angel, Lavender, Ron and Hermione came into the great hall. They sat down with us. Hermione eyed Draco.  
  
'Why is he sitting here?' she asked.  
  
'Because of the project, so what did you name it?' I asked.  
  
'Oh, it's a boy, we named him Erin, and you?'.  
  
'We named her Gwendolyn, and you Harry?'.  
  
'His name is Tommie, Angel came up with name, after her brother'.  
  
'Cool, so where is Angel staying?'.  
  
'With me, Lavender is staying with that transfer student' Harry said.  
  
'Oh I forgot! Hermione I really want to thank you for letting me go to that special school'.  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
'Oh no problem, Gin. I didn't want to go with him'.  
  
'What do you mean, special school?' Ron asked.  
  
'Draco and I are going to a special school after the Christmas holiday. It's for higher magic'.  
  
'Why are you going?'.  
  
'Because we are the smartest students of our school'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
Ron and Hermione's baby was crying at he was turning red. Hermione took him from Ron.  
  
'Oh shhh, don't cry. Here, eat something' she sussed.  
  
The baby stopped crying and he ate something Hermione gave him. I was also feeding her baby, just like Angel. The boys were talking with each other.  
  
'What time is it?' Harry asked.  
  
'10 to 7' Ron said.  
  
'What?!' Draco shouted.  
  
'10 to 7' Ron repeated.  
  
'Yeah I heared that, Gin, we should go. We have a detention at 7!'.  
  
'Shit!' Ginny said.  
  
She, Draco and the baby stood up and ran to the dungeons. They were there at exactly 7 o'clock. Snape and Neville were already there.  
  
'Ah, glad you could join us, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy' Snape said.  
  
I glared at him and Gwendolyn started to cry. I hussed the baby.  
  
'Start to clean, I want a absolutly clean dungeon when I come back!'.  
  
Snape walked out of the classroom. Draco, I and Neville started to scrub the floor. At 10 o'clock Snape came back. The floor was shimmering. Snape checked the floor and when he was statisfied he let us go. We walked back to our flat.   
  
'I'm going to take a shower, will you watch Gwendolyn?' I asked.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I held the baby as I heared Ginny turn on the shower. She started to sing. Gwendolyn fell asleep and I put her in the baby bed. Ginny came out of the bathroom, with a towel tied around her body. I walked to her.  
  
'Where's Gwen?' she asked.  
  
'She is in bed, sleeping'.  
  
She smiled and I brushed her cheek. Then I leaned foreward and I kissed her. She kissed me back. She tangled her hands in my hair and I moved my arms up and down her back till her towel fell off, she didn't even notice. There was a knock on the door, but we didn't hear it. Another knock and then the door opened.  
  
'Gin, you're back yet?' Angel asked walking into the room.  
  
She stopped when she saw us.  
  
'Oops sorry, I will just leave okay, lock the door next time' she giggled and walked back out of the room.  
  
'Is Ginny back?' I heared Harry ask.  
  
'Yeah, but don't go in there'.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'I think Ginny won't be so happy with that'.  
  
I was standing with my face towards the door and I saw Harry peek around the corner and then gasp.  
  
'Harry! I told you not to look!' Angel closed the door this time  
  
Ginny broke away.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked her.  
  
'Who was shouting in the hall?'.  
  
'Angel'.  
  
'To whom?'.  
  
'Harry'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Didn't you notice?'.  
  
'Notice what?'.  
  
'Oh forget it'.  
  
I pulled her face back. I heared Harry shout a spell to lock the door. I just grinned and kissed Ginny again.  
  
The End!  
  
A/n: You liked it? I hope you did. It's a stupid ending I know, but if you want to find out more then I'm going to write another story about Ginny and Draco at the special school. But YOU have to tell me if you'd like that or else I'm not going to do it. Please review!!!! 


End file.
